Ren Krawler
is a Darkus Brawler from Gundalia and is also the last descendant of the Protectors of the Dark Bakugan. He originally worked for Barodius thinking he could get his freedom. Later he was exposed by Fabia but later returns to the Battle Brawlers and became a Castle Knight. He went back home to Gundalia after the Neathian-Gundalian War ended. Information Description Ren is a Gundalian disguised as a human, he was sent by Emperor Barodius to find the strongest brawlers to help defeat Neathia and to find the DNA Code. Ren comes from the underground world of Gundalia, where he was kept by Emperor Barodius' family because he possesses a Dark Bakugan with a very powerful ability (the Forbidden Power). Due to his knowledge of the Gundalians, Ren will prove a valuable asset in defeating them. He lies to the brawlers telling them that the Neathians love war and invaded Gundalia and that the Gundalians always want peace, when it's really the other way around. He probably gave the brawlers the newer Phantom Data in order to let the Gundalians pass into Bakugan Interspace detected as so-called "Neathians". He looks artful, cruel and he underestimates friendship at first, but after that, he showed the kindness as he always feels sorry when a member of his team was punished for their losses or when he tried to save Sid from falling into the valley and saved Marucho from being captured by a flesh-eating plant. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia﻿ His first appearance in the anime was at the very end of Final Fury, approaching Dan, Marucho, and Shun, asking if they were the Bakugan Battle Brawlers while they were in Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In A New Beginning, he gave them a bigger amount of Phantom Data, which allowed Marucho to make Bakugan Interspace available to everyone. He later battles Dan and Helix Dragonoid with his partner Linehalt. As the battle intensifies Dan is knocked out and has a vision of Bakugan at war. Everyone except Ren was surprised. He was the Data Manager of Bakugan Interspace. In Revelation, he tells the brawlers that he is from Gundalia, and that the Neathians attacked them and that their Bakugan are trained to be soldiers (the Gundalians are the real culprits, not the Neathians). Upon Fabia Sheen's arrival, he tells her that he is a Gundalian. Then Shun asks Fabia for her side of the story. In Confrontation, he brawled with Dan against Sid Arcale and Zenet Surrow. Though he does pretty well in the battle he purposely loses in the first and second round so Sid and Zenet could defeat Dan and get Drago. Although his plan works Sid chooses not to take Drago due to the battle being unfair. He is later seen converseing with Linehalt about their plan working. In Exposed, he created a rift in the new battle arena because he thought that Dan was going to battle Jesse Glenn but it ended up that Fabia battled Jesse and the rift effected Aranaut. Shun exposes him to the brawlers after the battle and he denies everything and then runs off. Seeing as how Ren helped Marucho develop Bakugan Interspace and became good friends, he refuses to believe Ren is lying to them. In True Colours, Ren loses to Marucho and then he said that they could still be friends if Marucho left the Brawlers but he said no. Ren also had trouble before that controlling his teammates and said that they couldn't just hypnotize the Brawlers because a hypnotized person only operates at seventy-five percent. He also said that any insubordination would result in him telling Emperor Barodius. Ren later reveals his true form. However, it is showed through their actions that Ren and Marucho may still care for each other, though in the end of the episode, Marucho was clearly upset at him for betraying the Battle Brawlers. In Hostile Takeover, Ren leads the Gundalian brawlers to kidnap more children to brainwash as Gundalian soldiers. Dan confronts him, but Sid and Mason stay behind with two brawlers named Taylor and Casey to battle them. While they are battling, Ren secretly hacks into Interspace and forces the Battle Brawlers out and tells them he is now in full control of Bakugan Interspace saying "Bakugan Interspace is now under my sole control." Ren's dark past was revealed in Escape from Darkness. He thought back to when he was a kid that he was forced to be Linehalt's protector. He was initally scared of Linehalt at first but eventually became close friends with him after Linehalt saved him from falling. The two spent most of their time together training and sharpening their skills. As Ren got older he asked Linehalt if they would ever see sunshine in their lifetime. Ren was chosen by Emperor Barodius himself to lead a team to Earth. Gill also said what Ren is trying to do still doesn't go upon the fact the battle brawlers had sided with the Neathians and asked him what is he going to do about that and Ren answered him, saying that he will go and destroy the brawlers if they are in his way without hesitation. After finding out Marucho infiltrated Bakugan Interspace he confronted him. Marucho was willing to brawl Ren to determined who would leave Bakugan Interspace but then Ren revealed the outcome of Fabia's battle against Lena and Zenet and Marucho ran off to help Fabia. In The Secret Package, he and Jesse team up to battle Shun and Linus. Even after using his Boomix, he is defeated by Linus. However, Jesse ultimately defeats Linus and takes his Bakugan. In The Element, he and Kazarina, are seen talking about a bakugan belonging a castle knight, both he and Kazarina get suspicious that this bakugan (Neo Ziperator) might be the one who possesses the Element and she said to bring it to Gundalia to examine it. He then, watched the battle between Sid and Dan. In Twin Evil, after hearing from Zenet that the brawlers are going to Neathia, he ran to follow them but just when he arrived to the scene, the Brawlers are gone and said that he and Dan will meet again. In Curtain Call, after figuring out that Jesse ran away in the middle of the night, from Kazarina and Stoica. Ren goes to follow him and eventually, he did. He then, tags with Jesse against Fabia and Jake, the result of the match ended in a loss. He then brings Jesse back to Gundalia, and watches him and his partner Plitheon perish before his eyes. Ren before that, felt sorry seeing it happen,stating that he also took part in the battle that resulted in his loss, but Kazarina told Ren to speak to Emperor Barodius about it himself. In The Secret of the Orb, he battles alongside Nurzak to face Fabia and Marucho. The battle ended in a tie due to the Sacred Orb's anger, probably because of Ren and Marucho (former friends) fighting each other. In Sid Returns, he fights off against Dan and his new Mobile Assault Vehicle. Dan convinces him to switch sides, but he refuses. Just when things were looking bad for Ren, Sid suddenly appears and joins the fight. Despite that, they end up losing. Sid then explains that he and the rest of Ren's team (minus Mason) weren't killed, but simply held in stasis in Kazarina's lab. Just then, Dharak shows up to punish Sid for escaping. He blasts Sid, who nearly falls in a ravine but Ren tries to save him. Sid, however, gives Ren Rubanoid and lets go and falls to his death. In Colossus Dharak, he accompanied Barodius on a mission to permanently destroy the second shield. Dan fought up against Barodius and lost, and Barodius ordered Ren to finish him off. However, he turns on Barodius, having finally realized his master's true motives, and attacks him with Linehalt and Boomix. In Dragonoid Colossus, he fights Barodius to protect Dan and the rest of the brawlers. He manages to hold his own, but suddenly Linehalt reveals his forbidden power which nearly destroys the planet. The Sacred Orb sends out Colossus Dragonoid in response which defeats both Linehalt and Dharak before disappearing into Dan's Bakumeter. After the battle, he believes he needs to live in isolation because of the forbidden powers, but the Brawlers convince him to come back with them. He was happy and transforms into his human form, although it looks like Fabia still didn't trust him. And, that episode also showed a childhood memory, when he was a young boy, one day, a firefly flew and lit itself in his finger. He looked really excited, and told Linehalt that because there was a creature of light here, so maybe one day he and Linehalt can live in the sunshine, too. After he was welcomed back to the team, he saw another firefly that reminded him of his desire to live in the light. In'' Forgiveness, he battles against Fabia to prove his new loyalty to the Neathians. He fights with Linehalt and loses, most likely from him using his forbidden power, even though he was winning by 300 Gs. He also loses when he uses Rubanoid, while he was winning by 300 Gs. After his lost, he is actually seen crying as he thinks he has failed Sid. Fabia then accepts him in. Also, Ren becomes a Castle Knight despite being a Gundalian, but that is probably because the rest of the Neathians trust him now. In ''Infiltrated, he declares that he wants to rescue his surviving former teammates from Kazarina's lab. He, Mason, Nurzak, and Fabia split off from the rest of the group to find and rescue them. In the next episode, they split into two smaller groups and Ren is paired off with Mason to rescue their former teammates. In Redemption, he and Mason finally reach the lab, only to find that Lena, Jesse, and Zenet have been removed from their stasis tubes. The two of them then meet up with Fabia and she explains what happened. In Final Strike, he and Fabia reunite with Shun and Marucho after mistakenly attacking them when they were disguised as Gundalian soldiers, and they go to Nurzak's secret lair to meet with Mason. The Brawlers later break into the castle to rescue Dan and Ren stays behind to face Gill. Ren then reveals to Gill that Barodius had been lying about giving him a new life in the light. In Dream Escape, he and Linehalt reunite with the other Brawlers and begin to battle the Twelve Orders. In Gundalian Showdown, he battles the Twelve Orders with the other brawlers and manages to escape to Neathia on Dragonoid Colossus. It is also revealed that before he left to go to Gundalia, he entrusted Rubanoid to Linus, as he thought that Rubanoid would be better off with a Pyrus brawler. In Broken Spell, he briefly battles the hypnotised Jesse and Plitheon until Kazarina's hypnosis breaks, and later joins his fellow Brawlers and former teammates in a final showdown with the Gundalian army. In ''Code Eve'', He and Linehalt battle Phantom Dharak but are defeated. In ''Destiny Revealed'', he returns to Gundalia with Nurzak and his former teammates. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Ren appears briefly in episode 11 in a photo with Jake and Fabia on Neathia in their Castle Knight uniforms while Marucho looks back on his life as a Brawler. In episode 17, he will once again partner up with the Battle Brawlers to save his home from the raiding Chaos Bakugan, but he is seen in the preview wearing a different uniform. This may assume that Ren has attained a high ranking within the Gundalian army prior to the invasion. Bakugan * Darkus Linehalt (Guardian) * Silver Boomix (First Battle Gear) * Pyrus Rubanoid (Given by Sid before he died -Gave to Linus) * Gold Destrakon Gear (Rubanoid's Battle Gear -Gave to Linus) Dimensions *Darkus Strikeflier 1000 G *Darkus Clawsaurus 1000 G * Darkus Linehalt 1000 G Trivia * Ren is a shown to be skilled liar. This is shown by him even making Shun believe him until Fabia came in the first episodes in Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. * Ren apparently seems to be harsh with his team because in episode 7, "True Colors", he was being quite rude to Jesse for not keeping his cover. * Ren is the first Gundalian who disguised himself as a human and has shown his true form in the series. * Ren was considered the favorite of the Emperor as said in episode 7, "True Colors" by Sid. * He has a resemblance to the Beyblade: Metal Fusion character Ryuga. Even the same hair color, skin tone and reptilian like eyes. Also the strange headband Ryuga wears looks very similar to Ren's forehead in his true form. * His voice appears to have changed in episode 10 and hasn't returned since. * He is constantly made fun of by the other members of his team because he came to like the Brawlers. * In episode 26, Ren shows that he still misses Sid after he loses to Fabia with Rubanoid then cries showing that he actually cares. * He is the second Gundalian that is seen crying because of friendship, the first one is Zenet. * He is the only one of the Minor Twelve Orders to have an intermission screen that shows their real form. * In the episode 26, Ren admitted that Barodius never showed his loyalty to his people, as Serena does. *He develops a strong friendship with Marucho until he revealed that he lied to the Brawlers the whole time. * Ren seems to have a strong sense of justice, loyalty, and is often very hard on himself. He even said that he doesn't think that Marucho should have forgiven him so easily after how he had betrayed him when he tricked them in the first few episodes of Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. * He is the earliest of the three antagonists to change sides in the series. * His knighting ceremony was with Queen Serena, Fabia, Elright, and the rest of the Brawlers, while Dan, Shun, Marucho, Jake, and Fabia's knighting ceremony had the entirety of the Castle Knights there. * Ren is the second Darkus brawler that changed his voice. Along with Ace Grit being first. * He seems to be the opposite of Fabia Sheen (opposite attribute, opposite gender, opposite species) during the war against Neathia and Gundalia. That was the main reason why a pairing between the two has become quite popular among fans, despite the fact they didn't interacted much in the series. * Ren is one of the three villains (one for each series of bakugan) who at first was thought to be the main villain but then was revealed to have a master stronger than they are and then switched sides. The one for Battle Brawlers is Masquerade and his master was Naga, the one for New Vestroia was Spectra and his master was Zenoheld and the one for Gundalian Invaders was Ren and his master was Barodius. * Out of the three villains to swap sides, he is the only one without a mask. Instead, he uses something to change his entire appearance. * Gill thinks Ren is a real teacher's pet as he described to Zenet in episode 20. * Ren is the only Gundalian shown in the anime to have clawed feet. * Ren was the only Castle Knight shown in the anime who used the Darkus attribute. * Ren's name could possibly be reference to the ren, a part of the soul in Egyptian mythology * Ren is the first character in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders to both use Battle Gear and a Battle Gear ability. * His new uniform in Mechtanium Surge might mean he is the new Emperor of Gundalia. Gallery Gundalian Invaders Ren BD.JPG|Ren in Bakugan Dimensions renfirst.jpg|Ren's first appearance Ren1.png|Ren Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake ren and jesse.png|Ren and Jesse ren and sid.png|Ren and Sid Screen shot 2010-07-04 at 12.48.07 PM.png|Ren's true form and Linehalt fILE:Kidthing.png|Ren as a child File:Ren_Old_Dude.jpg fff.jpg|Ren ffff.jpg|Ren Fullscreen capture 862010 94224 PM.bmp.jpg|Ren growing up with Linehalt Kazarina2ren.png|Ren reporting to Kazarina. File:Zenet_Ren.jpg|Zenet and Ren Screen shot 2010-10-17 at 6.11.13 PM.png|Ren bowing to Queen Serena Ren1.PNG|Ren in his Castle Knight suit with Linehalt Ren3.PNG|Castle Knight Ren kneeling with Linehalt File:Rlgi.jpg|Ren and Linehalt on Intermission screen Picture 422.png MaruchoRenhands.jpg 1275172113_7774_full.png|Ren smiling 1275102610 8653 full.jpg|Ren MaruchoRen-friends.jpg MaruchoRen-Interespace.jpg Marucho-Ren-sitting.jpg MaruchoRen.jpg|Ren and Marucho File:185px-Marucho and Ren goodbye DR.png Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (2).jpg|Ren and Linehalt's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Bakugan_NPC_Ren_render_02 copy.jpg ShowChar(9).png Ren large.png Mechtanium Surge h8oh.png|Ren, Fabia and Jake in photo (EP 11) RenMS.jpg|Ren and Dan (Mechtanium Surge) Battles Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Twelve Orders Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Castle Knights Category:NPC